


睡前故事

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	睡前故事

“汪？”

庞宽说完觉得有点好笑，又有点后悔。如果石头是人也一定特招人吧，大概就跟他在录像带里看的那种摇滚明星似的，可能根本就看不上，或者根本就看不见他吧。还是做他一个人的小狗儿就最好，他埋在狗狗脖子里摇了摇头，没能看到石头眼睛里闪过的一丝异样。

“汪！汪汪！”

他正发呆却突然感受到石头的挣扎，赶紧松手担心自己是不是想出神没了轻重把狗弄疼了，被顶了一下也没冒出半点儿脾气。

“石头？石头？你是不是哪儿不舒服啊？”

“汪！嗷呜——”

在接连的顶弄里庞宽的担忧被解答了，他松了口气，同时又更有点慌了手脚。当初是他坚持绝对不要带石头去阉割的，至少这点完整和尊严他不能再只为了自己图方便就去剥夺。可，可这发情期来的也太突然了，一部分大概是他也很少去注意时间，但还有一部分，谁来告诉他狗的那地儿怎么这么大啊？

“…我去给你找只母狗来。”

他还只穿着一条松垮单薄的短睡裤，连内裤都没想起来要加就抓起钥匙准备出门，却又被石头哀求似的含住了脚腕，扭头对上那对受了什么委屈似的大眼睛，是读都不用读就能看见的别走。庞宽就也只能没出息的又蹲回去，一半准备和狗讲道理说我不是要抛弃你我只是得给你找个姑娘，一半又想干脆打电话吧，不知道狗有没有叫小姐上门的服务。

结果他哪个都没来得及实施就被石头两爪子一蹬又按倒了，紧接着在他还没能做出任何反应之前，石头咬掉了他的短裤，下一秒就一气呵成的把饱胀的阴茎往他腿中间挤。

“？？石头！”

“嗷呜…？”

狗的两只前爪按在他肋骨上，后肢支撑着在他下意识夹紧的大腿间抽送着性器频率越来越高的磨蹭，舌头还在他小腹和胸口上舔弄，亲密自然的让庞宽几乎不知道怎么拒绝。

这不对。他在心里反复确认，嘴上却发不出半点拒绝的命令。他猜自己可能是寡疯了，又觉得自己大概是活该。这就是人把自己当成智慧主宰，自诩独一无二去操纵其他所有动物的报应吧。这是石头对他明知道这么做是错的却还要养他的一种惩罚，他为什么要躲呢？

可他又还是没法儿坦然的张开腿，反而惺惺作态的把腿夹的更紧，却又在石头猛烈的冲刺摩擦和舌头温柔缠绵的舔舐里也硬起来，在狗狗终于达到高潮时终于也咬着嘴唇喘着粗气呜咽出声。

太下流了，他已经寂寞到要引诱自己养的狗和他股交了吗？

可还没完，他还来不及进行更多的自责就又被狗狗叼着硬挺含进了嘴里，被扼住命根子更有了不敢用力推拒的借口，最后顺理成章似的被口到高潮，颤抖着又去找石头索要一个拥抱。

“……你可够倒霉的，摊上我这么个主人。”

庞宽一脸说不出是哭还是笑的表情，爬不起来去洗澡最后居然就在这个毛茸茸的温暖怀抱里睡过去。再醒的时候光线已经暗下去大半，他撑着被地板硌的哪里都疼的身体带着石头一起去洗了澡又喂了口粮，对着手机上宠物医院的电话看了好一会儿，最终只掐着点把温度计取出来，看了一眼显示的38.7老老实实找了药片吞下，又抱着石头躺回了柔软的被窝里。

他选择对石头的发情期绝口不提，有了第一次，之后也就有越来越熟练的第二次、第三次。他甚至鬼迷心窍的用手指扩张过自己，最后却还是在石头的前端快顶进来之前又比平时更用力的夹紧了双腿换来更凶猛的操干和一个牙印。石头很知道怎么掌握力道，皮肉没被咬破，所以他就也不用去打狂犬疫苗。

在第四次发生之前庞宽的男朋友回来了，他几乎要忘记自己还有个男朋友，也不知道这块充满了他和石头气息的家对这个男人的光临还能不能用上“回”来欢迎。他总觉得这只是个简单的、心血来潮的去处，在男人从工作和无数男男女女里想起来终于还有他这么个存在的时候，随便打发时间和精液的去处。算下来他就也没比什么送货上门的小姐高贵。

最初是怎么开始的他已经记不清了，大概是什么作品展吧，男人穿着一身气派讲究的西装端着酒来恭维他，他心里不自在的只想赶紧走人，面上却还是装出一副机智勇敢的模样逗趣。可能就是那一晚，也可能又这么过了几回场面，总之最后他们滚上了床，他达到了许多小众艺术家所追求的伟大成功，被一个有钱老板包养。

再后来见面次数从一周两三次锐减到两三个月一次，有时候甚至都没有。但老板确实足够人傻钱多，他也确实安分又言听计从。他从不开口要任何生日或者节日礼物，不会主动发短信打电话或者探听任何消息，只在这位男朋友突然出现的时候配合的打开身体承受。

他已经很久没搞出什么像样的作品了，但男朋友不在乎，没人在乎，到最后他自己就也不在乎。反正这里只是老板名下一处闲置又还没涨起来的房子，每个月几千块的按时打款估计连他纳税的零头都不到。于是连抛弃都找不到理由，庞宽就这么被留了下来，像无数放在老板仓库里落灰的所谓艺术品一样。

“汪！汪汪汪汪！！”

男朋友这次身上带着不轻的酒气，进了门也没管庞宽身上明显还高着的温度就把他抓过来使用。庞宽对此满不在乎，可石头却发了疯似的绷着背炸着毛狂吠，惹的男朋友发脾气砸了个庞宽画到一半的花瓶。而庞宽对此毫无异议，只息事宁人的献吻又勾着男朋友在他身上乱摸乱捏的手就要躲进卧室，躲进那间平常只要这个人不在他连门都绝对不会打开的那个房间。他不想让石头再看这些了。

可石头却不领情，眼看着吼不管用索性发了疯似的扑上去给这人咬了口狠的，随即就在这人暴怒的踢踹下被一脚掀开，嗷呜吃痛着一时再也爬不起来，脸上却还保持着没有半点收敛意思的凶相。

“他妈的这狗老子弄不死他。”

“别！”

庞宽知道自己该做什么，他压着快要死掉的心脏扑通一声就跪下去给把男人含在嘴里，也还好男人就是这种生物，擅长把所有情绪都转化成欲望最后再从阴茎里射出去。庞宽也就得逞的分散了他的注意力，被顶的一阵阵干呕又挨了个大嘴巴也一声不吭，接受了施暴作为性的一环或者干脆是性本身发生。

他第一次在男人走后没有赶着去洗澡，也没顾得上去检查自己后边有没有裂开就匆忙套了两件衣服抱着石头拦了辆车直奔宠物医院。直到石头没什么力气的舌头软软的舔到他眼皮上他才意识到自己在后座大概哭的很难看，像自己摔了跤闷不吭声却突然被人抱起来哄的小孩儿似的，瞬间从无声的掉眼泪变成了听着像随时都能断气的抽泣。

宠物医院最后给出的结果是“没有大碍但需要观察几天”，庞宽也就干脆不回去的在边上开了宾馆，天天除了睡觉就往宠物店里钻，还是走路差点摔倒的时候被店里的姑娘教育了才想起来吃两口东西，全然不知道自己那副可怜又深情的模样引起了不大不小的范围性轰动话题。

“……我觉得我男朋友对我都没人家对只狗在乎。”

“酸死我算了，我也是。哎不过他这么在乎这狗怎么还能让狗伤成这样啊？这很明显是给人揍的啊。”

“嗐，你没看他填那地址啊？十有八九是被包养的，估计出问题了金主给收拾的呗。”

“啊？哎……可惜了，长得这么好看又这么有爱心。”

“你看谁不可惜啊？整天发春。”

“你滚边儿去我那是……”

吵吵嚷嚷的庞宽一个字也没听进去，只在医生和他说狗狗已经完全恢复可以回家了的时候才露出这几天以来的第一个笑，也不自知又晃了多少人眼睛，抱着石头再不肯撒手似的拦车回了家。

他太高兴，以至于忘了地上还有碎花瓶没收拾给划开了脚。但还好，石头被他抱在怀里，石头不会再受伤了。

他绕过剩下的碎片挺费劲的嘶着气一点一点的回到了他和石头的卧室，也没着急去翻药箱，头一回不顾石头挣扎的硬是抱紧了他。

“你要有个什么我可怎么办啊。”

他声音里还掺着点劫后余生的害怕，又埋着吸了几口之后终于撒了手。内心有点失落石头是不是要和他生分了，下一秒却就被湿漉漉的触感舔到了脚底的伤口上，接着一个瘦高个儿就盖到他身上。

“……那…你要有个什么，我怎么办？”

像还没适应这种转变，开口的那瘦高个有点大着舌头含混不清，说话也有点吞吞吐吐的断续，语气倒是挺熟悉的委屈又坚定。庞宽手腕被攥着，这会儿想揉眼睛都不行，只能眨了又眨，怎么都不敢置信。

“……石头？”

“我…我不叫石头，我叫磊。”

“啊？”

“你，你以前说过要是有好多个石头就好了，现在你有了。”

庞宽还是没弄明白状况，模模糊糊记得自己好像是说过这种胡话，又被这个自称磊的瘦高个一脑袋埋他脖子里蹭的动作弄的更懵了。

“…只，有我一个磊。不要别的石头，也不要别人，行不行？”

他感觉颈窝湿乎乎的，不用分辨就知道是这人在舔。又恍惚了一会儿总算接受自己的狗当真立地成精了的玄幻事实，没什么犹豫就回应的抱住他说好。

“庞宽。”

他不知道为什么简简单单的一个名字从这人嘴里念出来就让他禁不住发抖又想哭，吸了好几下鼻子才好不容易在这人不断重复的庞宽庞宽庞宽的念叨里，回出一句他觉得该属于这个磊的台词。

“嗯，我在呢。磊。”

他叫完又觉得脸上有点莫名其妙的发烧，归结于这名字太怪，又搂了一会儿居然还就挺有闲情逸致的扯起闲篇儿。

“不是，你就没个姓啊？这单叫一磊太别扭了。”

“庞磊。”

他想都没想就答出来，倒叫庞宽更不好意思了，摆着手说你又不是我儿子跟我姓干嘛啊，最后还是翻了字典，这人说彭和庞靠的近，发音也像，就连缩写也刚好一样，才总算拟好了彭磊这么个名字。

“彭磊。”

“汪。”

庞宽觉得这个称呼有点甜蜜，是像藏着掖着在西瓜里最中间的那一点，忍不住就叫了一遍，随即就被这回应逗笑。好好一，嗯……虽然变成人不知道为什么眼睛就小了点，但总体还是挺精神一帅小伙，面无表情学狗叫可还行。

“你不是会说人话了吗？”

“那我也是你的狗啊。”

彭磊说的理所当然，还挂着副你是不是要不要我了的哀怨。庞宽又被逗得想乐，心里越发柔软，几乎要沉溺进去，却又被具象化的和他一模一样以人形存在的这个彭磊弄的更加自责。

“人和人，尤其普通男人和男人，是不会这么，这么，总之就是不会这样儿的。”

他以一种安详的仿佛随时可以去死的姿态靠在彭磊怀里，闭上了眼睛，睫毛颤了颤终于还是决定教导彭磊常识。既然彭磊已经是人了，他就不能再继续用对待狗的方式对他，不能圈养他，更不能引诱他。

“那我不想当人，我本来就不喜欢人，除了你。”

庞宽想说那只是因为你没见过其他人，又想说你成天陪我在这儿坐牢连其他狗都没怎么见过吧。可他对着彭磊的眼睛，直勾勾的看着他只有他一个人的眼睛，他就什么都说不出来了。

“你…”

他看着彭磊张嘴，好像想问他什么却又放弃了，觉得这很不好，才变成人多久啊，彭磊就学会欲言又止了。他关于如果狗变成人的所有担心就都一股脑涌上来了，万一彭磊觉得和他话不投机呢？万一彭磊根本不高兴被他养呢？他根本没法儿接受甚至想象彭磊要离开他，而人和狗是有本质区别的。彭磊还是石头的时候就算不喜欢他也跑不到哪儿去，没有选择就只能和他待着。可现在彭磊不一样了，如果彭磊不喜欢就总能想办法走掉，他不可能关的住一个大活人。

“彭…”

他下意识就又去叫彭磊的名字，可只喊到一半就觉得身下一凉。他都不知道该不该笑，彭磊居然又去扒了他裤子。

“你干嘛啊？”

他一点也不生气，毕竟彭磊还是狗的时候就已经看过他甚至做过更多了。他只是不太明白，还有那么一点儿矫情的害臊。

“……检查。”

彭磊说着就把他的双腿掰到非常张开，埋头贴过去拿手指轻却不容拒绝的撑开他的褶皱，最后又拿舌头舔了舔才算结束，也不管庞宽一脸又要拒绝又有点想要更多还得分出功夫不好意思的跟自己较劲打架，自顾自就跑去拎来了药箱给他脚上的伤口上药。

“人跟人一般不……”

“我不是人。”

太棒了，彭磊已经学会抢答了。庞宽有点自暴自弃的把脸埋在手掌里，憋了半天挑出一句不痛不痒的开口。

“你得穿衣服。”

“…我不想穿，不舒服，我喜欢就这么抱着你，肉贴着肉。”

庞宽被他这种生涩又直白的表达给击中了，拿彭磊没有半点办法，像坏死的情绪模块都被激活了还加倍的反噬压抑拼命扩张。

“你……不穿衣服会冷，冷就会生病知道吗？”

“我不冷。”

他边说边像证明似的就箍着庞宽的手往自己身上带，力气大的足够留下淤青，但庞宽却知道彭磊其实根本就没有用力，这只是他普通正常的力度。也没有什么原因，庞宽就是知道。

“我…我是不是弄疼你了？”

果不其然彭磊在看到浮现的红痕时又垂下了脑袋，像小朋友无心弄坏了爱惜的玩具一样自责，就连不知道什么时候钻出来的小狗耳朵也耷拉下去。而庞宽不允许这种事发生，明明都是他的错，彭磊怎么能再为他去责怪自己？

“没有。”

“可，可你手腕都红了。还有我以前对你，对你……你，对不起。”

太可怕了，彭磊居然在和他道歉。他为什么要和他道歉呢？他怎么能跟他道歉？庞宽不明白，大概从彭磊变成人开始，或者从石头被他瞒下的发情期开始，一切就都乱套了吧。也无所谓，那就用更乱的方式来处理吧。

“你喜欢我吗？”

他打断彭磊耷拉耳朵缩着脖子忏悔似的对白，像把自己推到绞刑架上引颈待戮又像在逼问。

“嗯，喜欢，特别喜欢你，最喜欢你，只喜欢你。”

他有点庆幸，还好他养的不是猫。即使是由于还不明白，即使是没进化完全的动物本能让彭磊说出这番话对他进行无意识的欺骗，他也死而无憾了。

“那就对我做你想做的。”

他对上彭磊有点茫然的眼神，揉了揉那对耳朵，不知怎么居然还感觉有点久违。

“对喜欢的人做想做的事，就是人表达喜欢的方式。”

“……是吗？”

大概是因为边牧太聪明了，彭磊没有被这么轻易说服。但庞宽知道他会的，趋利避害是所有生物的本能。

“可是之前那个人，他，那样。你，很难过。”

“因为我不喜欢他，但我喜欢你。”

“你，喜欢我？”

“嗯，我喜欢你。”

于是彭磊就被打动了，高兴的尾巴都又重新露出来，一摇一摆的就又扑倒庞宽兴奋的在他脸上啃出个牙印，随即又立刻眨着眼睛询问。庞宽读懂那是在问他疼不疼，他没有回答，只过去拿舌头亲了亲那口作乱的犬牙，换来几个更湿更深重的齿痕。

彭磊最后叼着他后颈的软肉睡过去，庞宽也由着他听从要求的赤裸身体。半梦半醒之间庞宽觉得有一双大手在推挤他的屁股，最后终于睁眼，正好听见一句“好弹啊”落到耳朵里。

“再用力点儿也没事儿。”

他听见自己开口，巴掌下一秒就落下来。火辣辣的触感抽打的他屁股上一阵阵发麻，可彭磊的目光却还是飘忽着不安。他突然就觉得自己有义务去鼓励彭磊，于是趴好不再说话，只配合的把屁股又抬高了一点，接着就开始放纵自己在一下一下落下来的巴掌里淫荡的浪叫出声。

“你叫的好像小母狗啊，但比她们好听。”

他扭过头，看到彭磊脸上满是纯粹的夸奖和赞叹，就又觉得自己被反向鼓励了，精神得到满足的同时身体也配合的硬起来，简直就像假戏真做了一般，着魔的开始晃着屁股甚至自己上手掰开向彭磊求欢。

“彭磊，彭磊……”

“你想我操你吗？”

“想，我想你操我。”

他坦白又下流的回应，可彭磊却没有如他所想的进来，只无辜又带点委屈的小声抱怨。

“可你以前都不让我进去。”

庞宽知道他在说什么，那些和狗腿交臀交的画面都毫无必要又过分清晰的出现在他脑子里，让他臊的更厉害，却也硬的更厉害了。

“你在流水吗？”

“……是，我在流水。为了你流水。”

“大腿夹紧。”

他突然就意识到彭磊也可以是冷酷的，大概品种太好的狗就总还带着点儿狼性吧。他知道这种操控是不健康的，可却没法克制自己不知道是被动接受还是主动认栽的沉溺其中。而彭磊只又一巴掌抽下来，随即揉着被打红的臀肉把犬类硬挺之后分外骇人的性器熟门熟路的挤到他双腿之间。

彭磊只是不明白人类，并不是傻。他清楚庞宽一定没告诉他某些真实，但他可以不在乎，如果这就是庞宽想要的。动物的天性和丛林法则没有那么多矫情，如果不是他命好遇到庞宽，在路边翻垃圾桶都得讲个弱肉强食。喜不喜欢根本没人在乎，谁的爪子更锋利谁说了算。也许他现在还弄不懂人类，弄不懂庞宽。但有什么关系呢？庞宽已经在他的爪子里了，他现在只要强硬的把这个人类抱在怀里就好。

“彭磊……”

庞宽又在叫他的名字，他决定开始喜欢这个名字。他把阴茎更深的操到庞宽柔软又夹的足够紧，太过用力以至于有些发抖的大腿缝隙里，直到把内侧的软肉都磨蹭的发红才终于挺进庞宽主动掰开的臀肉里，对上他费力的仰着头回扭也要看向自己的目光。

“夹好了我就进去。”

他不知道自己为什么会说这种话，对好坏分明还没什么概念却又能够下意识觉得是不好。大概怪庞宽吧，都是庞宽的错。

庞宽只是这样就忍不住哼出声了，又舒服又不满足的夹着他，扭的又骚又下流，让彭磊产生了一种人也会有发情期的错觉。他有一种奇异的报复了庞宽给自己以前造成的那些狼狈的满足感，伸手包裹住庞宽比他小一号也软一号的手掌，力度更大的搓弄那团已经红的好像有点微微肿起的软肉。

“真的…行吗？”

“…行，再多也没事儿。”

他不知道自己在问什么，庞宽大概也不知在回答什么吧。人可真够怪的，连带着他也变奇怪了。

“可我不会，直接进去你会受伤吧。你自己先用手操给我看吧。”

彭磊这话说的像客客气气有商有量，庞宽却知道里头根本没有讨价还价的余地。他边夹着彭磊不肯让人离开自己半步，边急迫的直接就塞进去两根手指，抽插的过程中还总有意无意的划过彭磊股胀的阴囊。他听见彭磊的喘息更粗，喉咙里也发出一种他熟悉的动物情热独有的低吼。然后他把变成四根的手指全部拔出来，又抬高了一点本就足够挺翘的屁股。

“……求你，操我。”

他不知道自己的声音为什么那么哑，下一秒也再没半点精神能分心，只能感受到彭磊像要把他捅穿掏空又像要把他撑平填满的完全操进来，倒抽着气努力吃下，还没缓过一口来就又被拎着头发咬着颈肉逼问。

“说你喜欢我。”

“我…喜欢你。”

“不够。”

“……我爱你。”

“说你不会离开我。”

“我不会，不会离开你。”

“说是谁在操你。”

“彭磊，彭磊……”

“不够。”

“是，我的…小狗儿。我的小狗儿，在操我。”

“那你是什么？”

“我是你的，小母狗……彭磊，彭磊……”

彭磊干的太狠，就像想杀死庞宽一样。他在自己能看到的每一块地方留下牙印，掐着庞宽的腰操的比更深还要再深，终于松手让庞宽的头重重砸回枕头里，一边一下的抽打着庞宽波浪般震颤的臀肉，最后阴囊胀大着固定堵死入口，把精液一滴不浪费的全都灌进了庞宽肚子里。有那么几秒庞宽觉得自己可能真的要给彭磊生小狗崽了，随后又意识到自己居然就这么被彭磊操着射了两次，也可能是三次。

“庞宽……”

彭磊又开始小狗儿似的委屈了，无辜的让人几乎信以为真。庞宽不知道还能怎么安慰他，只能帮着他更欺负自己。

“我不疼，你来吧。用牙也没事儿。”

“…………”  
  
“你不用忍着，更深也行，再来也行。”

庞宽不记得自己是怎么睡着的了，但醒来的时候他还在彭磊怀里，他们俩还光溜溜的抱在一起，甚至彭磊的阴茎还被他夹在屁股里。他没有承载精液的子宫，最后这些彭磊努力要留在他体内的东西就都还是浪费的淌了出来，沾的他屁股上大腿上到处都是。他用手指沾着尝了一点，又仰头问彭磊我能吻你吗？

得到许可之后他钻下去亲吻彭磊终于软下去的阴茎，彭磊也像被刺激似的又爬过去舔他的腿，他的屁股，他身上流的到处都是的彭磊的精液。不知道是不是他的错觉，彭磊的舌头好像还是保持了狗的触感，就像彭磊的阴茎一样。

“我饿了。”

彭小狗委委屈屈的发言，他就只能艰难的爬起来去准备口粮，也不再管这人现在到底是什么胃，自己煮了四包泡面按一人两包的份分了个公平。可彭磊的食量显然比他想的要大，大概怪他煮的少吧，最后就变成他坐在彭磊的身上，屁股含着彭磊又硬起来的阴茎任他操弄，手上还尽量把碗端稳的往人嘴里喂面。下回该做点儿炒饭那种没汤水的东西，他只这么想了一瞬就被察觉到分心，惩罚似的被咬了一口，却只换来他又颤抖着高潮。

他的身体也已经彻底迷上彭磊了。

“淫。”

彭磊忙着操他，忙着吃面，还能抽空给他一句点评，转眼又撒娇似的拿沾了面汤湿乎乎的鼻子又蹭他脖颈。他反手胡撸两把彭磊的脑袋，好像头发有点长，该剪剪了。

他没带彭磊出门，彭磊变成人之后连遛都省了，他们就谁也没提过要出去，好像外面有什么可怕的东西会让他们分离。可还是有不速之客来了，那位男朋友。

他推门进来的时候正对上赤裸的在客厅地上滚在一起的彭磊庞宽，当下问候了一堆爹妈，可下一秒就又被闭嘴了。彭磊窜上去咬住了他的脖子，以彭磊现在的身高这太容易了。而庞宽只默默从厨房拿了把尖刀捅进去解放了彭磊还死死绷着的牙齿和肌肉，无视还在抽搐的尸体，皱着眉嘀咕了一句。

“你只能咬我。”

彭小狗就又讨好的甩着尾巴低下头去让庞宽摸，最后由着庞宽给他穿上短袖套上羽绒服出了门。大过年的街道上有点冷清，只有几声偷偷摸摸放的鞭炮不时炸出点响动。出租车上的广播也代替了只想接完这一单赶紧回家的司机，没有画面的念叨个不停。

“欢迎收看早间新闻，在昨日下午四点二十分静安寺嘉旅中心有两男子对城管大队实施了枪击，两主犯仍然在逃，据悉，可能会伪装成两个说唱歌手……”

“你喜欢说唱吗？”

“不了解，没兴趣。”

“那摇滚乐呢？”

“是有几回做的时候你放的那个吗？那个还行听着。”


End file.
